To Love Both An Illusion And A Reality
by tinybee
Summary: While Harry dreams, he belongs to Tim. When he's awake, he belongs to Ryan. SLASH. Harry/Ryan with past Harry/Tim. Lemon.


**I do not own Harry Potter or CSI: Miami, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: This is a SLASH one shot. That means male/male pairing. So if you do not like it, then hit the back button.**

**Summary:** While Harry dreams, he belongs to Tim. When he's awake, he belongs to Ryan.

**Pairing: Harry/Ryan PAST: Harry/Tim**

* * *

_Tim peppered his neck with kisses, causing Harry to sigh and moan in pleasure, legs wrapped securely around Tim's waist. The latter grinned at the others' reaction and trailed his lips down Harry's chest, stopping at his nipple and taking it between his teeth, teasing it until it hardened while his hand tweaked and twisted the other. Harry keened. Pulling back slightly, Tim shifted back up so that his face was aligned with Harry's._

_Their eyes remained locked as Tim slipped his fingers down Harry's body and between his legs. The wizard raised his hips even higher, silently begging the other to hurry up._

_"Have some patience, Harry," Tim chuckled. "We have all the time in the world."_

_Even as he said this, his middle finger slipped into Harry, twisting and curling until he hit the bundle of nerves that caused Harry to buck._

_"Ti- Tim!" Harry cried out, hands reaching up and tugged at the man's hair._

_Tim quickly pushed another finger in, scissoring them and stretching Harry. The wizard let out a choking sound, trying to move closer as his prostate was pressed against again._

_"Now, Tim" Harry demanded, whining as his partner did so roughly._

_Harry arched up, crying out in both pleasure and pain as he felt Tim fill him to the root. The muggle was relentless as he pulled out to the tip before slamming back in repeatedly._

_"I love you Harry," Tim whispered as he drove himself into Harry's arse. "Now and forever."_

_"Ngh..." Harry whimpered. "And... I... Uhn... Love you... Too." He gasped out._

_"Mine," Tim growled. "Now, your mine."_

_"Yours!" Harry cried out, coming hard._

Harry jerked awake, his hips bucking against the mattress, as his body shook with the dream-induced orgasm that he had just experienced. Moments later the black haired man forced his breathing to even out, feeling the body next to his shift slightly.

Harry closed his eyes put his head on the muscled chest next to him who was waking up, his arms wrapping around the tired Potter. Harry snuggled into the warm skin, allowed for a few guilty moments to pretend that he was resting on Tim's chest, with one of the man's hand running through Harry's hair and the other tracing patterns gently up and down his back.

"You were dreaming again."

The raven haired man didn't look up as the deep voice spoke sleepily.

"I always dream." Harry muttered back.

"You never tell me what they're about."

"Do you really want to know?" Harry questioned knowingly.

"No." Ryan replied shortly.

"Yet you always ask."

Ryan chuckled. "Love you, my Harry." he murmured, eyes becoming dark and challenging.

"I love you too, Ryan." Harry hummed.

Harry kissed Ryan just above his nipple, getting a gentle squeeze in response. He looked up and met his lover's gaze, holding it until he needed to blink. Ryan grinned, a look of relief briefly taking over his face before gently rolling Harry off him and climbing out of bed. Harry watched Ryan's naked form hungrily as the man stretched, turning to give his lover a grin when he caught Harry staring.

"You going to get up anytime soon or are you just going to lie there and watch me?" Ryan teased as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lie here and watch." Harry said innocently.

Ryan grinned at the answer, walking over to the side of the bed where Harry now rested. With a smile, the CSI ducked his head down and pressed his mouth against that of his lover's. Using his teeth to tug at the bottom lip, Ryan let his tongue enter Harry's mouth to stroke inside the hot cavern and pull soft moans from the arching body beneath his.

And Harry knew what Ryan was doing. He was staking his claim after Harry dreamt of another, past lover. Ryan needed to show Harry who he was with.

"Mine," Ryan stated as he pulled back.

"Yours," Harry agreed as Ryan stripped him of the covers and gently parted his legs.

Harry relaxed back into the mattress and gave himself over to his lover. He wasn't Tim's any longer. When he was awake, he belonged to Ryan.

* * *

**Cheesy ending, I know. But, what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
